red has brothers
by TwisteDevotion
Summary: dalpne is mad at red for growing up so she runs away to an orpnahage ,a boys orphanage. their might me ped in the later chapters. my friend dared me to do this
1. Chapter 1

Red's ordeal

On the 18th of January red riding hood has escaped from the asylum. She is a young girl she was traumatized by witnessing the slaughter of both her grandmother and grandfather both killed a lumberjack , named Jack Hatchet ,the wolf was framed. She talks to herself and has an imaginary friend named kitty, she was a bright and colorful girl, she wrote with colored pencils and paints, now she colors with black, white and red. When we asked her what happened that night, she said "my mommy said to take my toys and clothes to play at granny's house she will help me "she drew them a picture of what she saw

The doctors predicted that she was psycho before she went to her grandmother Ridinghood; the doctors think that she was a doctor herself and tried to help /cure her. Red also told us that there was a nice man who helped out around granny's house ordeal we interviewed her parents and they said that she was a very normal child before she visited her grandfather. She left normal and came back a crazy deranged child they drove over to her grand fathers house and the house had half of it torn in shreds the parent called 911 and the police found the grand father dead in the woods the doctors pieced the puzzle together and came up with red went to her grand fathers house while an intruder sauntered in to the house and placed bombs while reds grandfather knew that he was coming so the grand father ran away to safety .Jack found bill in his safe house but found a way in and murdered him unaware of red in the room. Red ran home and told her parent what happened while she was sane a couple minute later she started to stare at things and push ,break and burn things .and at that moment the parents knew that she had gone in sane the y sent her to her grandmother's house because she was a formal asylum doctor

Jack Hatchet confessed that he followed red after finding out that she witnessed the murder and endeavor to kill her granny but after a while he thought that if they found out about the murder he would have a perfect alibi of seeing an intruder in the house and the granny pleading him to kill him so he killed them both Wolfred and granny he called 911 and told them that he killed Wolfred and accused him of murdering granny Ridinghood.

i know guys that it sucks and its kinda dark but it was a project i might wright the second one later


	2. checkers anyone

Yay I like to write stories

D pov

I was mad at red for growing up because she liked a guy too old for her, so she took almost all of reds stuff and kicked her out.

"Why did she do this Sabrina, she couldn't have left she is too much of a wuss"

"Uh well you just called her a wuss"

"Oh yeah

"Anyhow how will we get her back?"

"we can try to find her with Adam" suggested granny, Adam is our new mirror, he is funny and 14 like Sabrina puck and apparently red.

"Only with Daph's permission" said Sabrina

"Fine I will call her"

Yay the house cheered

I ran to my room grabbed my phone and called red, she answered

"Hello, red"

"Sup my home skillet biscuit"I think there was a boy on the phone and then I heard in the distance gimmi that checkers

"Oh hi dalph"

"Who was that"  
>"one of my…brothers"<br>"oh like our brother like puck is my brother"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Yeah so will you come home?"

"Ahh nick I am the leader put that down uh now and go feed Austin and Ben entertain Sammi and Ace"

"Are you at a camp?"

"you could say that, don't do that calamity go play with chaos"

"What"

"Oh nothing, just daily is eating the pie I just made and ha-ha he burnt his mouth"

"I'm so sorry when you will come home"

"Cant unless you would like a lot of … visitors to come and stay with you"

"Oh and you left one of your bags so you will have to come and we can work things out with the visitors"

"Ok put granny on"

"Ok here she is"

How do you like it don't worry I will explain the people on the phone I will try to update every 2 weeks so bye and gimmi ideas like now

And flame me please I love to be criticized oh I spelled that right on word oh never mind and I will try to make them longer


	3. red comes home

Thanks to I am back and I shall put description and explanation so umm were we go

i dont own sisters grimm but i do own the plot and the brothers

* * *

><p>Reds pov<p>

I hung up with granny and one of my bros hotwired a junk car and is driving to Ferryport landing I'm driving with my um, I guess, brothers.

Let me explain I went to an orphanage for boys because I pre tended to be one and so I busted all of the boys out but David, David is so mean on my second day he punched me and my hat fell off. So everyone could see my long hair and tell I was a girl so I ran for it all the boys took this as an opportunity to escape too. So they made their leader they call me swimming pool because the warden took me into the play room and David said I'd rather have a swimming pol. I knew that there was an abandoned house some were and we found one.

Now I shall introduce my brothers (in random)

Nick-18-the grumpy one (-all of the kids picked out their own names)

Sammi-5-quite the sneaky one Sabrina would be Impressed-I call him bacon ninja because he always stole everyone's bacon during breakfast

Ace-6-likes to play with planes and I'm sure he is an everafter of a fairy

Austin -3- I have a soft spot for the little guy, he likes to "fight" and he packs one heck of a punch

Ben-9-likes to color, not much to say about this one

Blue-14 like me we make jokes about each other all the time like if we got married we would have a purple child

Casey-4-just like Austin, I think they are related

Checkers-14- loves black and red and fights with blue a lot

Ari-7-likes to read my maximum ride books (speed reader and smart)

Clark-15-like to find things

Cooper-17-contains things like me but I'm getting better than him at talking he won't even talk to anybody, but me

Max -14-his name was given to him by Ari as soon as he walked in

Max-14-his twin and they are exactly the same but this max is called maxi

Skeeter-13-he keep flirting with me it gets annoying, but is sweet to the younger kids

Daily (trouble)-14-just like puck but with a much smaller ego

Frost-12-Jack Frost's son- prefers the sun, sporty

Izzy and Iggy-14- got their names changed by, Ari again, because they blow things up

Quincy-10-he is just there, and he can predict the future, also an everafter but no one is sure which one. (Yes they know about everafters, except David)

Pete-6, also like ace but likes trains

Fletcher -13-obsessed with painting, I kind of like him. I gave him that name. I met him on the street on the way to the orphanage.

Pockets -15-the one that holds all the stuff also likes to see thongs that blow up an Uncle Jake will love him

Spanky-7-conman/boy

Willow-14-easily pissed off

Calamity-14- loud and crazy

Chaos-14- quite and nice and helpful

Justice -13-my buddy he pokes me to get my attention

Skooter-9-killed many people with his trusty scooter he holds freaking dynamite in there and a lighter and money and lots of other crap once asked for my permission to kill someone

Yay we are here so I walked in and said hello Daphne tackled me in a hug and said ill help you unpack and I introduced everyone and ran into me and Daphne's room and saw it was fully pink and winced at the thought of the poor excuse for red; pink.

Also I didn't see any of my stuff weird right so I turned around and puck was eating a sandwich and said "I'll show you to your room, I got to do it because everyone else didn't know what to do with it" his smile was so big it made the Cheshire cat embarrassed

So I walked in and saw my bass which was cleverly hidden in the wall

Each wall was a different color; red blue and green

What was on the other wall you say a bunch of guitars and the ceiling was my favoring sheet music and if f-in moved like, the ceiling moved and I had triple bunk beds.

I said "I'm so happy I could kiss you"

"What" he grinned?

"I said I was so happy I could... Uh… piss glue"

"Never heard that one before"

"Aww, shut up puck"

"So you said I could kiss you"

"So you want to kiss me"

"what"

"Well I'm confused .Austin come here"

Thump, thump

"Cool room can I have a gun" he said looking around

"Yes Austin, only if you share with Pete an Ace"

*Austin runs away*give me the gun when you are done with shooting things I call out

"Oh wow"

"What" I asked

"You let him have a gun"

"Skooter has a couple and I don't think that they are loaded" "wait" I yelled with big eyes running down the hall

* * *

><p>What should happen because I don't know and I think that someone should turn into a ever after<p> 


	4. stealing

And I'm tired of the quotations so ill just; well you will get it in time

i dont own anything disclaimer and im trying to make this as real as possible and yo know like how you mess up on a word and people dont do that in books so i shall do that

* * *

><p><p>

Hey swimming pool

Hey scooter

Hey

So umm

What if you are going to be a jerk leave?

No that's not it it's just that willow and calamity are fighting and one punched me for no reason and its really scary because there is bold everywhere and they told me not to tell you, he said in one breath

I ran towards their new room and there was blood every were

And not one, not two, not three, but 12 unconscious boys on the ground (Sammi, Ben, Blue, Casey, Checkers, Clark, Max, Maxi, Daily, Frost, Calamity, Willow)

And the other boys were hurt (justice, cooper, Fletcher, Quincy, pockets), playing with each other (Pete, Ace, Austin, Casey, Spanky, Skeeter, Quincy, Ari), or laughing (Nick, chaos, Izzy, Iggy, puck)

I just stood there with my hands on my hips and told everyone to get out except the hurt ones.

They left and I shook my head knowing this is going to need a lot of power ranger ™ band-aids.

After the hurt ones got all fixed up, I tried to wake up the others.

Once Sammi woke up he told me what happened

_Willow and calamity were yelling over who gets the bouncier bed and willow said that he doesn't care anymore and left and of course calamity said that he was a wuss and they charged at each other and calamity kept punching willow while blue tried to pry them apart they punched him at the same time, so he was knocked out then they rest of the guys tried to help and then they all got in a huge fight and they accidently knocked me out while I was playing Black Ops™_

He finished happily

That kid has issues; he smiled at the thought of every one burning in a fire. While we were watching the news the next day so he hung around me showing me his weird later that night.

I should ask Sabrina if I should warn the guys about granny's cooking but we thought that we should let them suffer for punching Sabrina's boyfriend (puck)(A;N, I don't like puckbrina sorry for the people who do but it's just not my type). So at dinner granny brought out the kiddy table for the young kids I sat there with them and we talked and then dalph came down stairs and sat next to blue (who I have mixed feeling about) and started to flirt with him I made me sad because I don't know if she was doing this for pay back of because she really likes him. 

Later that night

Hey I heard a knock on my door and blue walked in.

Oh hi

What no enthusiasm

Nah just not feeling it today

Oh, what yah got their

Nothing, I said trying to hide my book of personal junk

"Nah nothing isn't even nothing" he attempt to tackle me

I blocked it with ease, it was fun until nick came in and took my book and said

I shall consfi-confie-conficte

Confiscate

Yeah that ...it till you 2 shall get along we all laughed but nick ran into pucks room and me acting like don't care stayed there and waited till nick came in I've been waiting for 15 minutes and so I walked out and save confetti and people standing around nick and laughing at what he said.

I went down stairs they all looked up and scattered very quietly while nick was still reading my personal junk and I took the book out of his hands and he looked up and saw me looking angry and I guess he was scared so I ran out the living room and leaving stunned nick wondering why I didn't punch him I opened up the window and lifted up 2 of my floor boards and jumped in and was all alone in my room of...

* * *

><p>haha cliffy htanks to and RockstarGurl4444 because the reviewed and i am getting rid of the brother puck sorry 4 the confusion<p> 


	5. my Adam

ok remember still reds pov

And went into my room of yep you read right,

Justin beiber

Gasp

No it was her poetry, and boxing room

(Sorry 4 the confusion it's like 1:14)

I heard footsteps up above and was righting furiously

I was so pissed off at blue and nick I will stay down here forever then

I started to box and pet my best friend, bean-dip. Bean-dip is a fairy and I absolutely love him he play the guitar and hides out in here I keep on telling him how awesome he is on the guitar and do you know how sexy it is when an emo boy blushes ,like very.

You just got to love him, Adam.

Yep the guy from the mirror, yeah we are like awesome together

I even wrote a poem about us;

Your expressions contain my Everest;  
>I would die on their mysterious peak,<br>if it meant that you could hear them once;  
>these mountain words I have climbed to speak.<p>

Your words are ones I've longed to find,  
>I'll search ecstasy, where all words are seen.<br>But God himself is speechless too -  
>what words could your perfection be?<p>

Your words are more than peace,  
>they're the free dome of the world<p>

on this peak I've found them -  
>equivalently unfurled<p>

I know your words everlastingly now,  
>No more climbing I need ever do.<br>Worded mountains I have scaled to now unearth,  
>you're every word … my love grows like Pikachu<p>

Yeah and there is a picture of me with a Pikachu hat and shirt and belt with us having a duck faces

I call him Andy some times by accident but that's ok with him because he knows I love Andy Grammer and he is the one I grew up for.

We are like bananas and Pikachu.

And he knows I grew up for him and like we are the best of friend's .So yeah.

Andy oops I meant Adam play me numbers

Ok

He took a guitar and started to play and sing numbers(disclaimer i dont own this awsome song but go listen to it)

Well I'm five on a good day six(smirks at me)  
>I got plenty of things need to fix(looks at the hole in the wall)<br>A bigger chest and dimples in my face(duck face)  
>With those I could be pushing seven to eight(smiles)<br>Guitar in my hand add a point to my score(thumbe up)  
>No car slide me down to a four(shrugs)<br>Six feet with a pair of blue eyes(looks at my meet)  
>Brings me back up to a five(smiles)<p>

Greater than less than equal to(closes eyes)  
>You're making this way to mathematical(confuzed face )<br>The value of personality seems to be dead(playing guitar)  
>All walking around with numbered halo's on our heads well(0_0)<p>

Threes want fours and fours want fives(shakes head)  
>Eights think nines have much better lives(shakes head in dissapointment)<br>And it's a reasonable question to ask(bends down on one knee)  
>I guess it's all how ya doing the math(pulls out a calculater)<br>And I can sit and I can lie to you(throws it)  
>And say this something' that I don't do(looks at the now broken calculater)<br>But I'm another number crunching' fool(confuzed)  
>Who's calculators' way overused(shows the broken calculator)<p>

Greater than less than equal to(closes eyes)  
>You're making this way to mathematical(confuzed face )<br>The value of personality seems to be dead(gives me the guitar and i start to play,he hugs me)  
>All walking around with numbered halo's on our heads well(touches the top of my head)<p>

Just one time(1 finger)  
>I wish I could have a nine(9 fingers)<br>She'd be hot and she'd be mine just one time(huges him self)  
>But for every nine there's a two starting back at you(point at me)<br>wishing you would do what you wanted the nine to eh(spins)

90% of the mental judicial system is based solely on superficial intuition(0_0)  
>To me that seems a bit strange(points at him self)<br>Only talk to people who we think we might be kissing'(points at my p!nk poster)  
>That's a lot of ideas to be dismissing(winks)<br>WE leave it to humans to choose the criteria we can't change(wags finger)

It doesn't make sense no doesn't make sense doesn't make sense(confused face)  
>For the numbers to be where we are concentrating(still confused)<br>In my minor sense I condenses in my minor sense(still confused)  
>Asymmetrical interactions(still confused)<br>Simply evaporating(rainbow fingers)

I'm a five on a good day six(5 fingers the 6 fingers)  
>Got plenty of things need to fix(hammer)<br>I need a formula or some sort of plan to focus on the soda not the can(drinks coke)

* * *

><p>you guys know what i dont own so yeah ima do adams part today, mabey jack out<p> 


End file.
